The Firefly Dragon
by MetronomeSpinner
Summary: Firefly season and Norway shows his little sister the magic that comes with fireflies at nighttime. Iceland doesn't do much to help. Based off of the short animations Kindiling and Butterfky Dragon. A nice story about my OC Greenland. Mythical creatures and magic used.


The Firefly Dragon

**AN: I think this is my best chapter so far. At least I like it. Based off of the Animated Short "The Butterfly Dragon" and "Kindling" From an authors imagination. Also, this has no dialogue during the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"The Fireflies are out today."

That was the first, and the most Norway had come to said that day. He would sit outside, and watch the bugs lazy trails in the air. They were not very spectacular in the late afternoon as they were at night. They were a distraction, and eventually he retired to the couch with another of Sweden's novels. No one took it as an act to divulge into with. Norway was more of a solitary type.

Since he had been busy with Greenland's paperwork (he had been the one who took it upon himself to be Greenland's boss) he was spending a lot of time inside under the heat of the banker's lamp at his desk, shading the obscene amount of work he had, reminding him of the immensity it was. He now realized why Sealand wouldn't take time out of his day to do it. It was difficult to be a country boss, he had no idea what he would do without his. Usually he would call up his patient boss and ask for help. Norway would send Greenland out- he did not want to bore her or overwhelm her. She still carried the hidden pictures found by Sweden and Finland. She carried them always. No matter where she went, they were at her side.

Constantly, Greenland roamed outside- since the snow died, and the spring had come out, and she wanted to see all the greenery and liveliness. It was okay. Nordics had the worst case of Spring Fever. Flowers had bloomed, trees were the brightest shade of green, and the stream had unfrozen, some fish and tadpoles had appeared. Sweden was happy to oblige her wishes, and took her hiking all around. She was a different type of person- secure and confident, no matter what she could cross over stepping stones with poise, and she walked like she owned the world beneath her feet. It took every bit of Sweden's energy to make sure she didn't get lost. Today he had not succeeded.

Greenland was yelled at for wandering off this time into a cave that Norway warned about Trolls. Sweden wasn't too sure if trolls existed, but he didn't want to find out. Greenland explained that glowing cinder bugs looked better in the dark. Sweden did not fully understand the meaning of what she said, but she did not know how to explain. As they got home Sweden told her she was grounded for wandering off. Being grounded meant she had to think about what she did. This confused her a bit, and she looked up in her dictionary what she could do to explain. She quickly gave up. Being inside wasn't too hard to do, she liked being with her brothers inside, the woods was still very chilly and breezy anyway.

The girl approached her new boss, she talked about the small cinder bugs she had spotted. Norway explained what fireflies were, she even looked it up in her dictionary. Firefly, nocturnal beetle that produces light. Greenland decided it was a much better name then cinder bugs. Greenland continued to talk and talk to Norway about the glowing fire bugs. Yet he did not respond, besides the occasional nod or two, he would barely look up from his paperwork and oblige Laila of her thoughts. Sweden stared at him rather suspiciously, Norway was a man of few words, but would talk to Greenland, even if it was just one word at a time.

Greenland sat by Norway, sharing a mutual silence. She took out a journal that he had given her at Christmas, and lifted it to Norway. There was several drawings, one was the fireflies she had seen on the early hike. Norway gave a nod, as if to either approve it- or shove it off. Sweden grunted, but Norway did not look his way. She continued to set her drawings down, and draw by her new boss country.

Norway only wrote.

The sun eventually sank after it rose, and the three retired to bed. Norway beckoned Greenland from her room, he handed her a package with nothing out of ordinary on it. Just a clear plastic bag. Greenland stuck her hand in, and pulled out the item.

There was a long sleeved, red and white nightgown, on the left shoulder, over her heart, was her flag- the red and white flag of Greenland. It had white lace trim around the collar and a red bow on the front. There was also white lace on the wrist sleeves. She looked over it, it was soft and felt velvety. It was lambswool, and very well made for a fact. She turned to thank her boss, but Norway had drifted down the hall, and was stretching his arms until his flat pale stomach was showing from under his white nightshirt. Greenland smiled, she liked her silent boss very much. Greenland felt a cool breeze drift through her quiet room in Norway's house. He had cleaned out the guest room and now there was a small empty space, which Greenland filled diligently with books, a dictionary, a turtle, some Christmas presents, and her five articles of clothing. (Parka, shirt, trousers, a set of rainboots, and socks- that of which Greenland considered one thing all together.) The room was on the second floor, and stood just over the tops of the evergreen trees. She looked out into the forest, and would occasionally spot the tiny yellow and white flashes of the fireflies in the air. Greenland looked restlessly at the tiny bugs, and smiled. She still wanted to go out catching them, but was in trouble for losing Sweden on their hike together. He was afraid for her safety when she got lost. She understood the concern, but was still very sad she could not visit the forest. She opened the mesh screen over head, and pinned it with the window lock. Now open to the forest, she looked out, leaning on the stretch of roof in front of her. The wind blew hard and her hair flew slightly golden locks drifting left to the side door of her room. She gasped.

A firefly drifted into her room, it landed on the window frame, and buzzed, emitting a light, dull glow. Greenland smiled, resting her chin on the windowsill, she got close to the bug, her nose almost poked at it. The firefly buzzed, flying up and landed on her dresser. Greenland lifted herself up, and walked over. Her hiking bag was still there and she opened it, plucking out tiny black and red berries she had secretly collected. She offered it to the bug, wondering if fireflies eat berries. It flew away, and she decided, they did not. It flew down the hall, and she looked down, grabbing her rain boots, she lifted her small pale feet inside, kicking the boot to make sure they were on snugly and Sweden had instructed her, so she would not slip. Quietly she stepped the squeak of the rubber shoes silenced as she quietly stepped away from Norway and Iceland's room, the Icelandic was snoring softly. She followed the bug as it buzzed down the step and into the living room. Quiet as a mouse she watched it land on the door. She opened the door, and smiled as it flew out. She stepped down, holding the doors big silver knob to balance.

Someone cleared their throat, turning on a lamp.

Greenland froze, Norway sat at the dining room table, some black ink stained his fingertips from writing paperwork with a leaking pen too much. Greenland looked at him, he gave his usual expressionless gaze. She waved goodbye to the firefly and walked over to him, her head down. She sighed looking at his chest. Quietly, he patted her head, as she looked up, she saw a smile on his face, a small one, but a smile. Puzzled, she touched his hand, and looked up at him. He took a jar off the shelf, it was a clear jam jar and had holes poked into the gold coloured top. He took a hat as well, and strapped her tall bearskin hat quietly to her head, a small baby turtle popped out. Greenland called Danny's name, and the turtle made its soft chirping call to her, but was tired and did not pull itself from it's hiding place in the hat.

Greenland looked at Norway puzzled, he just gave one nod. Greenland knew the nod meant something was okay. She did not know what it was. She guessed going outside was okay, and smiled, she took the jars and stuffed them in her small hiking bag. She looked outside, and Norway quietly scooted her outside, waving his finger, as to remind her to be careful. Greenland pulled the old, faded leather strap tight around her hat, she stopped at the door, looking up and Norway. He looked at her, and she looked back with a different expression. Quickly, she kissed her bigger brother on the cheek and ran off, happily smiling with a soft giggle. Slightly mystified, Norway touched his cheek, and was glad no one was there to see him blush.

As Greenland ran off, the firefly went with her, it shot off into the forest, and she chased it, her boot squeaks mixed with the sound of a gurgling stream and wind shaking the evergreen leaves, as well as the bugs buzzing and the animals stirring. She watched the firefly, looking for it as it sped off. She playfully romped around, looking for the little bug. She looked down the gravel path of a familiar route she had been on with Sweden. Quietly she looked around, something moved.

Greenland froze, she crept over looking to where the noise had come from. Three people stood there. A tall woman with long bluish-black hair, and bright blue eyes, like Norway, they seemed like endless pools. She wore a lot of plants that looked like the mushy mossy seaweed of the stream. The other two looked more male, one was tall, with a green lichen that looked like leaves on his back, he was heavy and slumped over, and was touching the earth. The darkness of night made it hard to witness, and the third was more distant, and was tall, with a skinny appearance, he had a old and frail looking face. Greenland watched them. The lichen one scraped the earth with his long claw like hands, the other old man dropped an acorn into the ground, and the woman dropped some water from her hand that appeared like magic.

These must've been the forest spirits.

Greenland had seen many stories and sometimes, when no one was looking, she would follow Norway out and watch him talk to his troll and commune with the sprites and fairies of the forest. She would always see them on hikes, yet Sweden did not account most of them. Greenland wondered if they did not want Sweden to see. Yet she wondered if she only saw them on accident. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, the huge slumped lichen moved it's powerful claws up to the midnight sky, the earth rumbled and Greenland held tightly to the branch of the low hanging tree. She looked up at the dazzling starry night. They glittered much like Christmas decorations but more so, and with a darker background. Greenland smiled, she walked over, the water sprit and tree spirit had joined the earth spirit with lifting their hands, they seemed to be lifting an invisible force. The earth broke slightly, and Greenland saw a tiny sprout appear. They lifted their hands again, and the sprout twitched and grew, it rose and got bigger and greener. Greenland lifted her hands up as well. Nothing different happened. She dropped her hands, and carefully rose them, focusing on the seed, she felt a sudden might in this one. She looked up. The water spirit looked at her with shiny blue eyes. She gulped feeling a nervousness creep up on her. The spirit, shut her eyes, focusing on what was now, the little sapling. Greenland felt herself pushing up the plant as well, happy with her work, she smiled, and watched the plant grow bigger and bigger, suddenly it stopped. The three spirits had frozen, they dropped down, the and the lichen one disappeared into the ground, the old one as well, and the water one ran of, but it looked like she glided over the earth, and disappeared into the bubbling stream. Greenland looked around, shocked by their running and turned towards what they had saw. A small firefly approached, this one was the one that had entered Greenland's room. She approached it, and let it rest on her hand. She turned to the other spirits, the water spirit poked her head out of the stream, she laid her eyes flatly on them, and vanished into the water.

Greenland touched the firefly, petting it's small fragile wings. It flew off, and this time, determined, she chased, it suddenly increased speed and whipped around a tree trunk. The tree was a huge camphor tree that you had to walk around to really see the other side. It was as big as Norway's house and maybe as tall. Crunching the dead brown leaves Greenland climbed over the trunk getting little bits of muddy dirt in her shoe soles. She saw a glow of light appear on the other side. She bound over he trunk roots nimbly as she could, and saw a wonderful sight.

Blinking, she thought it was a dream. In front of her was a bright, shining white dragon, it's long translucent wings fluttered over it's long face stared at her deeply and it snuffed at her, beckoning her, with it's long clawed paws. It's scales had scars and some markings of age that made it wise but not old, it had seen the world and was an old soul of the spirits. She ran forward, it's thin balanced, lizard tail flicked in a different direction, and asked her to follow, it's wide step did not lower and it was hard to keep a pace next to it. Greenland kept her balance, sliding off the large tree roots, making sure none of the dirt got on her new dress. The dragon walked on, and she watched it dash through the bushes, she ran after, ducking under the brush in heavy night time darkness, the branches cracked and would whip her face as she bent the saplings back. She slowed to not cut herself, and saw the light fade, quietly she walked forward until there was a gap in the branches, as she pushed it aside, the light appeared. She smiled. Then she frowned.

The Firefly Dragon stood a fair distance away. Separating them was a large Cliffside. Sweden had warned her, the chasm led straight into sharp ocean rock and was very dangerous. She walked over, feeling a calm wind blow into her hair. The tall dragon lowered his face, and watched her, she walked over to the edge, and looked down. Some rocks gave way, and descended down into the ocean trap. The salty greyish blue mix splashed and churned in the midnight sky, reflecting starry water into the moonlight. Greenland looked up. The dragon flexed it's wings, and gave a perplexed look at her. She shook her head. Taking off her cap, she stuffed it in with the jam jars she was going to use to catch fireflies. She made sure Danny was packed tightly, and tied her hiking bag tightly. The dragon watched calmly. Rearing back, Greenland ran forward, feeling the sweeping wind, she launched herself over to the dragon.

The gap was too wide.

A sinking feeling came over her as she began to fall, staring down at a pit of murky star lit water churning in greyish blue saltwater. She shut her eyes tightly, a falling feeling collapsed in her, and she felt the rush of panic, she held her hiking bag tightly, unable to think her hands felt numb. Suddenly, a sweeping wind came down on her and she shut her eyes tight. She had never known what it was like to fall like this. She heard the ocean, felt a splash of salt hit her cheek. But she was not wet. She did not fall in. Greenland opened her eyes. Panting, her hands were clammy and shook, in front of her was a jagged rock inches from her nose. She shook, and looked up slowly. Behind her, the Firefly dragon had held her, cocooning her close in his mighty and sharp dragon claws. She smiled, he grunted back, shaking the salty breeze from his face. Stretching his wings he hovered and began to flap, lifting the two back to the cliff side where she had almost taken the plunge into the ocean. A sense of ease washed over her and she shut her eyes, feeling safe in the dragons grip. He dropped her on the grass softly, Greenland stretched out her hand, feeling the grass, it was cold and earthy, her legs were shaking. She looked up, her sparkling green eyes thanked the dragon, she slowly rose, gaining her composure. The firefly dragon snuffed, he bumped her shoulder softly with his hard scaly snout. She nodded, and petted him softly, placing a kiss on the dragons nose. He snuffed at her. Continuing to walk they reached a small break in the forest there was a little area where the fresh stream flowed peacefully into the ocean, the forest shrouded the area of smooth stones and the sky shined down on the two with a bright full moon. Greenland sat on a moss covered bolder residing under a tree root. A calm sense of security washed over her, she looked up at the dragon, he walked forward and stood next to her side by side.

Kind of like friends.

Greenland watched the huge animal stare up at the sky, and followed its gaze. She leaned back, soaking up the sight of stars and planets far, far away. Galaxies and suns. She felt small. And she felt happy. Suddenly, the dragon nudged her roughly over the cheek. He held something in his mouth, and she looked at him quizzically. She tapped the object, it made a hollow _thunk_ noise. She gently took it from the firefly. It was a dragon scale, an old one, not form himself, but from an ancient dragon, from long ago. She touched it, and it fit perfectly against her face. Like a dragon scale mask. The firefly dragon snuffed, and breathed on Greenland's hand. Her hand glowed a bright jade green, much like the dragon did with it's wings. Her colour was bright, and differed from his own. A special colour. Her own. The firefly dragon touched his nose to her hand, and nudged her to press it on the mask. She did, and lifting it, saw that the lumens was stuck to the mask, glowing as well. Greenland felt her breath become foggy with excitement, she lifted the mask to the dragon, her glowing hand began to fade. She set it down, her smile receded a bit. The glow went away. The firefly dragon breathed on her softly and she felt her hair ruffle with his breath. She blinked, he grunted softly, and nudged the mask. Greenland looked down, she sighed. The mask glowed again. She gasped. The dragon huffed and she noticed that the mask glowed for her now. She smiled and lifted it. She pressed her hand to it and breathed. It glowed, but as she removed it, instead of her hand print, there was a different mark. A wolfs paw. It glowed where her hand was and turned to an ivory white glow. Quietly she showed it to the dragon, and the mark did not fade quickly, it stayed for a full minuet before the lumens was all out. The dragon nudged her, and lowered his head. He marked the mask and the mask seemed to tell her what it meant.

Amaroq.

The one who walked with wolves.

Greenland nodded and began to draw markings on the mask, lines travelling out like tuffs of wolf fur, and long fangs representing wolf canines, she decorated it with the forest items she found, feathers and paint that was really mashed berries. She placed a Heather flower on the edge, smiling at the completed work. The paw print did not glow, but it stayed there and marked the center of her forehead in the mask. She smiled and carefully put on the mask, holding the chin part tightly, the hard frame kept steady over her. The firefly dragon seemed to smile at her, he nudged her again, telling her to get up.

Suddenly, the dragon tensed. He roared, and Greenland jumped, holding the bolder. She watch as the trees shook wildly in a gust of wind. The noise of flapping wings washed over and a new being dropped down. Another dragon- this one was old, and worn down, it was pitch black and was emitting a dark aura. It growled it's fierce red eyes pierced the firefly dragons silvery white gaze. Greenland shook, the dragon turned, before it could give a nod to assure safety, the black dragon attacked, rearing it's horns into the firefly. Greenland stiffened, she hid behind the rock, and clutched her mask tightly. The black dragon touched the ground, and his black paws froze the earth, it began to crack and kill the fresh grass and young saplings. Greenland realized now that this must've been what the other spirits fled from. She gulped, feeling a thickness of worry and fear in her throat. The firefly dragon staggered and roared again, the trees shook and the ice dragon did not budge, it was not the nice snow that touched the Nordic countries. No, this one was a dark icy death that killed people in the freezing air. This was a bad forest spirit.

The firefly dragon scratched the black ice dragon, the two fought ferociously, the forest began to stain with drips of dragon blood. Greenland stood back, watching the tangle of dragons fight each other. The black ice stretched it's jaws and hissed and roared, it rolled and toppled the firefly dragon, the two clashed, the forest shook, and Greenland began to see the fireflies and pixies peeking out from the forest. None of them helped, but neither did she. She stumbled stepping back as they got closer. The firefly dragon rumbled, he roared amber fire, stunning the black ice dragon he rolled on his side, and coughed, flapping his wing to clear the flames away, he hissed a chilling breeze that made Greenland's face feel red and numb. The lichen spirit had even returned, his big body was trembling watching the two fight, Greenland looked up at him, and he snorted, ignoring her. He smelt like earth, not like dirt, but the good earth smell, the one you have after rain. Greenland tried to relax, the black ice dragon pinned down the firefly dragon. She froze. It's jaws parted revealing it's lizard-like fangs, sharp for slicing, like pointed hail. Greenland ran forward in an instant and reached into her bag, she grabbed the first thing she touched, a glass jar for firefly catching. She yelled, getting the black ice dragons attention. She threw the jar, shattering the glass in it's face. It shook, dazed, roaring as the glass got in it's eyes cutting it. The firefly dragon pushed him off, and began to head butt the angry dragon. The now blinded ice dragon continued to fight back, rearing it's body, and flapping its wings, sending cold freezing wind over the forest, Greenland shivered in her thin nightgown. The black ice dragon bound towards her, and roared with a freezing and gnarly smelling breath that was ghastly. She froze up, her eyes wide. The firefly dragon came to her rescue, ramming the dragon with his rough horns and pushing him, they pushed and fought till they disappeared, Greenland ran after, looking for her glowing dragon. They were fighting at the cliff, and she looked over, the jagged rocks scared her and she held her fist tight as she ran after them, she took out a second jar, and as the ice dragon lowered his head, she threw the glass at his face, shattering her last jar. This time he roared with annoyance, and flung the firefly dragon to the side. He barrelled at her and Greenland ran forwards to the cliff until there was nowhere left to run. She fell to the ground, afraid as the dragon towered over her, it's frozen breath numbing her arms as she protected her body. It roared and Greenland shut her eyes as it came down with long yellow-ivory teeth. The firefly dragon ran over, and gave one humongous shove, throwing itself and the black ice dragon over the cliff side. Greenland's eyes widened, she watched as the two got smaller, and suddenly there was a flash of light, a struggle of icy water. She saw a large had dart out of the sea. She had heard of the wrathful sea spirits and assumed that they were not as kind as that woman of the stream. She watched as they plunged into the twisting sea. Fighting, clashing, spiting, biting, bubbling… nothing. She watched the sea gurgle and tears weld in her eyes. The firefly dragon had saved her.

The forest sprites and pixies appeared. The lichen spirit, leaned over, and sat on the Cliffside. Greenland looked straight over the edge, and watched the sea, her eyes mixed with her tears of sadness. She lay on her stomach, her head looking over at the sea crashing into the stony shoreline. The forest was calm, the place still dark. The moonlight glowed on her long blonde hair, and reflected on her tears. For a moment of silence, not one thing moved, except Greenland's tears. She touched her mask, and placed it on her face. She breathed. It glowed. She felt her tears touch it, and it began to turn from a warm green to a dark forest vert. Greenland wiped her eyes, and looked down. Suddenly as the waves took up the dragons, another thing moved. The water spirit, a tall lady with long arms and covered in earthy woods plants appeared. She clasped her hands together tightly. She had been in the sea, and looked flushed and torn from the rough current battering the stream spirit. She opened her hands, and Greenland set her mask down. Greenland opened her hands quietly, and the water spirit set the small item down in her grasp. A firefly. A bright ivory firefly. She smiled, and she nodded, her feet felt giddy with excitement. She patiently looked at the small animal. It was weak and tried to flap his wings poorly. He lifted himself and landed on the ground. The forest spirits stood back, keeping clear. He began to grow in his original form. The firefly dragon was bloody and heaved his shallow breaths softly. Greenland ran forward and she kissed the dragons thin long cheek, like old friends. She looked up at him, blood dripped from his lips. She held his snout tightly, and pulled out some berries from her bag, she offered them. The dragon humbly opened his mouth and ate the small mulberry. She touched him and pet him quietly. He shut his eyes and Greenland sighed. She pressed her head against his own. He gave a soft groan, and a muffled huff. She held him close to her heart, feeling tears in her eyes again. He chuffed softly at her, smiling. She smiled back, and she felt him become smaller. He formed into a small firefly again, and Greenland watching him touch her mask, he began to glow, until he was a bright and wonderful green colour, he glowed, and glowed and then suddenly, he disappeared. The mask faded and the wolf paw and markings made in berry juice was what remained. The forest sprites and spirits came to her quietly, they talked and whispered and suddenly the glowed and Greenland did as well. She looked up at the horizon. The moon was sinking but the sun had not risen. There was a dull glow of light etching the sky with purple haze and coloured the clouds pink. Greenland whispered a thank you.

The firefly, was with her now.

She walked home, following the spirits that lead her, around the trees down narrow paths and they found a shortcut to Norway's home. The man visit them most often, and as bright golden blue light began to appear the spirits disappeared, some did not, but they hid away, and waved the Greenlandic girl goodbye. She waved with a smile in her heart. She would see them again someday, maybe not soon, but someday. She stepped over the little stream and tread into Norway's house. The door was unlocked. No one was up, she could still hear the small snores of the Icelandic boy upstairs. She walked into the living room, and there was a sleepy Norwegian with a book he was not at all interested in. She ran to him, and hugged him and kissed his cheek, happy to see him. He merely petted her head. She wanted to tell him all the wonderful things that had happened but he did not utter one thing. She looked at him upset. He looked down at her dress. There was rips and cuts, dragon blood smeared on the fabric. He touched her shoulder, seeing the blood and cuts on it. She shook her head, and explained of the white dragon that saved her life. Norway seemed hesitant, if not amused. He replied with a simple comment about fireflies, something much like what he had said in the early yesterday morning. She dropped her shoulders, seeing Norway not reactive to her story. She tilted her head, and kept quiet for a few silent minuets. She gasped and dug the white dragon scale mask from her bag. She touched it to her face and smiled. Norway tilted his head. She looked down, and shut her eyes to hope, and breathed on it. It began to glow, the softest shade of jade green and glowed like a bright green lamp in the nighttimes, if almost stronger. She smiled and put it to her face, pointing at the wolf-paw on it, she placed her hand on it, and the mask glowed with more intent lighting up her amaroq print. She was the one who walked with wolves.

Norway said nothing.

Defeated, Greenland forced the mask into his hand, not angrily, but as if a promise, that she would get him to believe her. He touched the mask and Greenland insisted he keep it. He had to believe her and maybe if he kept it the dragon would come to him. She looked over his expression, but he did not give any. She sighed and touched his arm. But the man did not react. He rose, letting Greenland rest on the couch, he said she needed a rest, and was still a growing girl. She looked defeated, her eyes glowed lowly. Yet Norway smiled. Norway gave her the mask back. She sunk into the maroon coloured cushions. He was not interested. He walked away, and Greenland touched her palm to the mask, feeling her happiness fade. What was it to her if her own brother did not believe? She set it down, and looked over to the paperwork Norway had been dealing with. Perhaps he was so consumed with regular work that even him, the magician himself had forgotten to stop and smell the roses. Greenland sighed, and opened her bag, some broken shards of glass were still in her bag, and she would have to tell Norway she had broken them on accident. With a heavy heart she strapped Danny to her head with her hat, and tucked the turtle in. Maybe he would believe her. Someday.

Norway returned to see Greenland curled up on the couch, her face depleted. He smiled, and Greenland wondered if he thought she was acting silly. Still, he never smiled when she acted silly, but maybe this time it was funny. She looked up, he had a towel in his hand and wiped the cut on her face with warm water. She sighed and he slowly cleaned the small cuts on her, getting a sticky bandage to place over it. She fell into his chest, and surprised he lifted her. He pressed his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, she looked attentively at him, wondering what the silence could be about. Slowly, he undid his jacket, and pulled out a small white plate.

A dragon mask.

This one was decorated in many things, dead leaves that looked much like a foxes fur sticking up on its face, there was a line down the mask and messy marks of berry juice used to paint. There was one dead flower, and a small marking right over the center of the mask. Greenland gasped in surprise. Norway breathed softly on the mask. It began to glow, even after all these years. He smiled, the colour a bright shiny lavender purple. It glowed brightly and the mark in the center of his forehead explained a story much like hers. It was a tiny fairy footprint, and a insect wing mark.

Eventry

A boy who walks amongst fairies.

Greenland smiled.

She knew now, why Norway like fireflies.

She liked them too.

* * *

**AN: I like this chapter. **

**Sorry for the random change in my story I just wanted more mythical creature stuff going on. I like dragons, and I have no idea if there are firefly dragons. If there are that would be awesome. I was told by my Language arts teacher to try creating a no dialogue story. I was trying to practice. XP (Of course I begin the chapter with some too…) Anyway, thank you for reading. I've never written a story this long for ff. I've been watching a lot of cool short animation stories on Youtube, I recommend you guys watch them! :)**** I hope you like the story like this, but I don't guarantee I'll change it to this tone. I'm so used to my normal style. R&R Thank you!**

6/3 Okay, I don't know what happened. But apparently, my old 12 chaptered fanfiction "Rediscover Greenland" Was taken down. I do not know why or how, but I lost all documents from chapter eight and below. I may post 9 through twelve, but as for now, just this chapter will be up. I'm afraid it will be deleted again, I'm still not sure why exactly. Thank you for reading, I was a bit confused, so I'm sorry my story flopped and I'll try to re do it... I just don't know how. I'll keep on moving though.

~MetronomeSpinner~  



End file.
